1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a ship's window which comprises glazing, a holder for the glazing and means for setting the window into a ship's side.
2. Background Art
Such a window is known from CH-A-461.758. For some considerable time now a need exists for a ship's window with insulating properties, to be used, for instance, with sailing boats and motor yachts. The object of the invention is to provide such a ship's window while at the same time attaining further advantages which will be explained below.